


you're the smile I can't resist

by whatamidoingeven



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy, Trans!Makoto, just fluff and tenderness honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamidoingeven/pseuds/whatamidoingeven
Summary: Makoto comes home late. It's not unusual, and neither is what he finds waiting for him.





	you're the smile I can't resist

Makoto knows enough to come home quietly these days. 

Not because he’s afraid of Ann knowing he’s back- that's pretty much inevitable now that she’s home almost constantly. No, it's much more because-

He doesn't have time to finish the thought. As he slowly cracks the front door open, he’s greeted by the sight of his very pregnant wife, asleep on the couch while some infomercial plays on TV. 

She's really a sight and Makoto can't help but stare. Even seven months along, Ann beams radiance and a sort of beauty that magazines have never been able to capture authentically. 

Or maybe he's just in love, and maybe he can't look at her without seeing his someday-soon daughter, the image almost overwhelming his heart. 

Still, he can’t spend all night staring, carefully untying his shoes and leaving them to the side of the doorway, walking into the house just far enough to empty his pockets of anything work-related as his stomach growls.

Ah- he had planned to make dinner when he got back, considering it was too late to stop anywhere on the way out of the station, but there's something else he needs to take care of first.

Making sure his feet don't thump too loudly on the floor, he flicks the TV off, then steps in front of their couch, squatting down to come face to face with his wife, sleeping peacefully. He hesitates- nights haven't always been the best for Ann, trying to adjust to the now-sizable belly making everything uncomfortable, but at the same time, Makoto can't exactly leave her like this.

He takes one last look at her face- lit up only by the faint lights of the city filtering in through the windows, before sliding a hand under her upper back, a second under the crook of her knees, and lifting.

Ann is...nowhere near as light as she was, so it takes a bit of effort, but Makoto manages to swaddle the blanket Ann had been using around her after he’s got her in his arms. Ann pouts a little, and Makoto can't help but feel like the expression is..babyish, somehow, as he begins to move, bringing her to the stairs and stepping up one at a time. 

“Mm, I was...watching that…” Ann mumbles, before snuggling against Makoto’s shirt.

“Sure.” He responds with a quiet laugh, “but it can't be good for your posture to sleep like that.”

Ann groans, “It can't be good for my posture to be carrying around a baby all day either, but I'm still doing it.”

Makoto hums as he reaches the top of the stairs, taking a turn towards the hallway, “I'm glad you are.”

“Me too…” she says with a yawn, which makes Makoto smile as he steps into the bedroom, navigates carefully in the dark until he can lay Ann down on her back in her very specific spot on their bed, tucking the comforter around her snuggly. 

Ann has no trouble adapting, shifting until she finds some semblance of comfort and Makoto can hear her soft breathing kick in again. 

He doesn't realize how long he’d been waiting to hear that until his stomach rumbles, and he remembers what he still has to do tonight, heading for their bedroom door when a small  _ wait _ ’ stops him.   
When Makoto turns around, all he sees is the shadowy outline of a pair of hands making a grabby motion in his general direction. There’s no doubt about what the motion means, but Makoto looks back out the door, taking his hunger into consideration. 

“Babeee, come ‘ere…” Ann’s voice is half-asleep, but even so, her begging is hard to ignore.

One second, two. And, well, Makoto has tomorrow off since he worked late today, and it would be easy to make a large breakfast, and he shouldn’t be eating this late, anyway. 

“Pleaseeee” it doesn’t even need to be said, Makoto’s already stripping off his work clothes, sliding into bed with only an undershirt and boxers and wrapping his arms around his wife, and their daughter, and Ann hums, snuggling against him before her breath falls into a slow, easy rhythm once again. 

He’s tired, hungry, and dirty from a day’s worth of work, yet Makoto can’t help but wonder how he got so lucky. 

* * *

 


End file.
